


Anniversary

by MommaUrsa



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 22:25:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MommaUrsa/pseuds/MommaUrsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many underestimate Ursa's dominance over Ozai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Just my headcanon for Urzai. I think that (before Ozai went crazy) that Ursa was the dominant one, but she knew how to make it appear as if Ozai had a hold on things.

It had been a long year, but the marriage was doing well. The young couple was lacking in the baby department, but they made it up with everything else. Neither expected their relationship to turn out so well after the arrangement of their marriage, but to their amazement, everything was nearly perfect.

The couple had taken a short vacation to Ember Island to celebrate the completion of their first year together. Even after the rough patches, such as the horrible sex, as well as the differences in opinion, they had managed to love each other. Ursa did not think she could ever reach the point where she would feel any emotional attachment to the hotheaded man, but he had proven her wrong. After a few months of being cocky, he had quickly learned who was in charge, and then became a kind, gentle man toward her.

The sun was high in the sky when Ursa and Ozai had decided to sit out on the balcony. The slender woman’s limbs were tossed over Ozai’s muscular form as he leaned against the wooden railing. The sound of crashing water filled the air, as well as the faint squawks of birds in the distance. The Prince’s eyes were focused on his wife. He was a bit disappointed to find her eyes trained on the rolling waves rather than on him. Jealousy was a silly thing sometimes, and right then he was jealous that water had her attention rather than him.

Of course, he would not say anything to her. Ursa’s wrath was more painful than the pang of jealousy in his chest. Instead, he kept himself occupied by enjoying each and every curve of her body. It was one of the few times she would be exposed. He stared at her, his eyes sweeping over her greedily.

Ursa caught his lingering stare. The slightest mischievous grin tugged at the corner of her lips as she slid over to straddle his hips. She draped her arm over his shoulder. Her other hand moved to his chin, where a bit of stubble was beginning to grow. She ran her fingers against the prickly whiskers.

“Ursa,” Ozai cooed, his gruff voice low. He pushed her bangs back before running his fingers through her long hair. The man began to lean forward, as if to kiss her, but Ursa put a finger up to his lips.

“I don’t know, Ozai,” Ursa cooed with a hint of playfulness. She leaned forward. Pressing her lips against his forehead, she sighed contently. She pulled away, and began to get to her feet, but the Fire Prince curled his fingers around her wrist. He tugged it gently and gave her a pleading look.

Ursa laughed at him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him fiercely. She ran her long fingernails down his back. The action made Ozai groan into the kiss. The two held each other closer. Each pushed into the kiss hungrily until Ozai finally pulled away. He attached himself to her neck, nibbling and kissing the tender flesh. The action sent shivers up her spine. Low moans escaped her lips.

Her skin was hot, and she could feel sparks singing her skin as the man nipped at her skin. The actions forced her to grind her hips into his. His hands began to roam, running up and down her sides. Ursa dug her nails into his back as she pulled him closer.

She felt his hands go down, until they were beginning to tug on the bottom of her skirt. At that moment, she shoved him away, pushing herself off his lap in the process.

The woman quickly rose to her feet, her cheeks red, but her expression calm. She stared down at Ozai’s confused, flustered face. “I never said I wanted to go that far,” she told him before walking away, leaving him with a problem of his own.

Ozai should have known better than to get ahead of himself without knowing what his Princess wanted.


End file.
